pincosuifandomcom-20200213-history
Setup Guide
Here it is a simple guide on how to install the UI. If you are using linux, read the guide at this link NOTE: Before starting check the System Requirements. __FORCETOC__ Step 1 First of all you must locate the download link, that can be reach from the home page of the Pinco's UI. Step 2 In that page you will find 3 links for downloading the installer: The download takes few moments, when it's over we are ready to install the UI Patcher. NOTE: the first link may result slow if you are located too far away from Italy Step 3 Once the download is completed, you must locate the game folder, by default is located in: "C:\Program Files\Electronic Arts\Ultima Online Enhanced Client" or if you are using a 64 bit system: "C:\Program Files(x86)\Electronic Arts\Ultima Online Enhanced Client" Now that you have located this folder, open the file downloaded and move the whole content of the zip file into the game folder that we have located before. NOTE: You MUST NOT create sub-folders. The content of the zip must be placed into the main level of the game folder or the UI WILL NOT WORK!!! Now that we have the UI Patcher ready, we can make a shortcut of "UI Patcher.exe" on the desktop and then we can start it. REMEMBER: in order to make it works properly without crashes, it must be started as ADMINISTRATOR!!! Step 4 NOTE: Before starting the patcher, make sure you don't have any old "Pinco's UI" folder inside "UserInterface" or the UI may have serious problems while running. The UI Patcher will look like this: After starting it, it will downloads all the UI files (it may takes some time), and when it's finished the UI is ready to be used. Step 6 The patcher should automatically set Pinco's UI in the UI selection menu in the Ultima Online client login screen, if this is not the case you need to do this manually. Step 7 In order to make the game and the UI to work properly, make sure you put the GAME FOLDER, EC Playsound.EXE, UOSA.EXE, UI Patcher.EXE in the antivirus/antimalware exceptions. Since EC Playsound read and write files, some antivirus euristic consider it as malware, and the same goes for the game files. Putting all that in the antivirus exceptions will allow the game to work smoothly without external interference. Step 8 Since this interface is an improved version of the default UI, is HIGHLY recomended to use separate character profiles between the 2 UI. Mostly because Pinco's UI uses a different save method for certain settings and some might get lost and cause LAG or worst. To do so, locate the folder: Documents\EA Games\Ultima Online Stygian Abyss and keep 2 separate copies of the "User Data" folder. For the first start, just make a copy of the folder, and leave only "UserSettings.xml" inside "User Data". This way you will start clean with a new profile. If you are worried about how you can copy macros between characters, the UI will provide a way to import/export macros to share them with any character you have. Advanced You can create a desktop shortcut for "EC PlaySound.exe" to directly start the game without using the UI Patcher. You can also use the command line parameter "-game" for EC PlaySound to directly start the game without starting the game patcher. category:Setup